The new Team
by AkumaFromHell
Summary: Hiruma bertemu dengan tim american football yang baru? apa yang akan dilakukannya?


Devil bats yang baru? Gimana hiruma menanggapinya? Apa dia akan memberi latihan ala Sparta pada mereka? My first fanfic. Maap kalo ada yang aneh.

_**Dor! Dor! Dor!**_

"YA-HA! Bangun bocah kecill!!"

"eh? Eh? Apa, apa??"

"cepat bangun bocah sialan! Kita akan pergi ke suatu tempat!"

"ya! Ini menyenangkan, sena!" sahut mamori dari dalam bus

"cepat siapkan dirimu dan turun!" seru seluruh anggota devil bats

"semuanya…"

Dengan bingung dan terkejut, sena mempersiapkan diri dan ikut masuk ke dalam bus devil bats.

"se, sebenarnya ada apa ini?"

"ke ke ke, kita akan pergi ke tempat lama"

"tempat lama?"

Saat bus berhenti.

"deimon??! Maksudmu dengan tempat lama itu..sekolah deimon??"

"benar, kita akan bernostalgia lagi di tempat ini.."jawab mamori

"Ta, tapi ini rencana siapa? Darimana datangnya bus itu?"

Semua mengangkat bahu.

"kami semua diculik"

"aku juga tidak tahu, aku hanya disuruh hiruma datang ke taman dan aku dijemput di sana"

"HIRUMA?! Hiruma yg merencanakan semua ini??!!!"

"ke ke ke ke, aku tidak bilang mau bernostalgia kan? Aku Cuma mau ambil semua video pertandingan yang aku tinggalkan di sini 5 tahun lalu."

"untunglah, kupikir hiruma jadi aneh, ternyata tetap normal." Bisik sena

"iya,kalau hiruma yang merencanakan reunian, menyeramkan max!" balas monta sambil berbisik

Hiruma menoleh pada mereka dengan cepat

"aku mendengar kalian cebol2 sialaaaann!!!!" katanya sambil menembakan machine gunnya berkali2

"ma, maaf hiruma!"mereka pun lari ke dalam sekolah.

Hiruma menyeringai.

"kalian silahkan jalan2 di dalam sekolah sialan ini,aku ada urusan lain yg lebih penting daripada mengelilingi sekolah tanpa tujuan jelas seperti orang bodoh" ujar hiruma sambil berjalan menuju ruang klub lama mereka.

"hore! Aku ingin ke lapangan!"

"aku juga!"

Dan mereka semua pun pergi ke lapangan tempat mereka latihan dulu.

_Sementara hiruma…_

_Saat memasuki ruang klub mereka dulu.._

"hiruma-senpaiii!!!" teriak semua anggota klub American football yang baru.

Dengan cekatan hiruma menembakkan machine gunnya berturut2.

Sebelum anak2 baru itu mengerubutinya sekejap.

"kenapa tempat ini bisa dipenuhi oleh anak2 kecil sialan ini?!"

"hi, hiruma-senpai, kami adalah anggota klub amefuto yang baru! Kami Deimon Ghost Bats" jawab salah satu orang dari kerumunan yang (niatnya) menggerubuti hiruma.

"deimon ghost bats? Nama macam apa itu? Apa yang kalian pikirkan bocah2 sialan??!" bentak hiruma dengan machine gun yang ditembakkan berkali2 lagi

"ka, kami terinspirasi dari nama tim kalian dan gaya lari sena-senpai yang terkenal itu..eye..eyeshield 21.." jawab seseorang dengan takut2..

"ke ke ke ke ke ke ke ke ke ke!!" hiruma tertawa luar biasa.

"baiklah, kuijinkan tim kalian devil.. apalah terbentuk dan bermimpi untuk mencapai Christmas bowl, tapi.." mata hiruma tiba2 berubah menjadi seram dan penuh kelicikan

"jika kalian berhenti tengah jalan dan menyerah, akan kubunuh kalian semua! Bocah2 idiot!!!"

_ratatatatatata _suara machine gun hiruma terdengar lagi.

_Sementara di lapangan_

"apa sih yang dilakukan hiruma, kayaknya aku mendengar suara senjatanya.." tanya mamori bingung.

"biarkan saja, mungkin terjadi sesuatu, tapi jangan tanya dia" jawab musashi

_Kembali lagi ke ruang klub_

"kekekekeke!!kalian sudah ada di buku ancamanku! Kalau kalian macam2.. kalian lihat sendiri hasilnya..ke ke ke ke!!"

"BAIK!!! se..senpai…" semua gemetar ketakutan.

Hiruma keluar dari ruang klub dengan video2 di tangannya ( entah kapan dia ambil)

"Apa yang kalian lakukan bocah2 sialan???!!"

"eh? Kami hanya bermain2 di lapangan.."

"ya, sudah lama kami tidak main di lapangan ini"

_Hiruma pun mendapat ide_…

"ke ke ke" kekehnya..

"aku punya ide bagus..jika kalian bocah2 sialan ini merindukan untuk bermain amefuto di lapangan ini… dan kau manajer sialan merindukan untuk memberi sinyal dari pinggir lapangan…akan aku kabulkan..ke ke ke!!!"

"benarkah? Hiruma?" Tanya sena ragu-ragu

"kau mau melakukan apa?" Tanya musashi santai

"kalian lihat sendiri nanti.." jawab hiruma pada semuanya

"tapi kalau mau bertanding pun.."

"Harus ada seragam.."

"dan lawannya kan?"

Kata 3 bersaudara bergantian.

"urusan seragam itu sangat gampang..kekeke"

Jawab hiruma lagi sambil melempar seragam devil bats, protector dan helm masing2

Semua sudah tidak terlalu kaget lagi, karna mereka sudah bertahun2 menyaksikan kejutan2 dari hiruma seperti itu. Tapi tetap saja mereka heran.

"lawannya?" Tanya mamori

………………………………………~O~………………………………………

"YAAAA-HAAAAAA!!!" seru hiruma sambil menembakkan machine gunnya berkali2

"hi,hiruma, siapa mereka?" Tanya mamori dengan sangat terkejut.

"ke ke ke, mereka bocah2 dr klub amefuto deimon yg sekarang"

"hebat! Aku tak menyangka kalau deimon punya klub amefuto lagi sejak kita sudah ke universitas!" seru kurita senang

"apa kalian punya anggota cheerleader? Kalian punya? Kalian punya?" Tanya suzuna bersemangat sambil bergulir dengan in-line skatenya kearah junior2 itu.

"eh? Ng..umm.. anu..kami belum punya…kami masih baru…"

"……"

"kalian payah!" gerutu suzuna sambil berbalik lagi.

"nah, bocah2 udang sialan, sekarang biar kami lihat kemampuan kalian. Jika kalian bermain tidak serius, akan kutembak kalian. Bermainlah seperti tak ada hari besok!"

Perintah hiruma.

"baik! Senpai!"

"apa aku harus mengirim sinyal?"

"lakukan yang perlu kau lakukan. Jangan meremehkan mereka hanya karna mereka masih hijau"

"baiklah. Aku tak meremehkan mereka kok. Kalian dulu juga seperti ini.."

Hiruma tersenyum diam2 membelakangi mamori.

Pertandinganpun dimulai

"_**yak! Hadirin sekalian! Di sini terjadi pertandingan antara alumni dengan adik kelas yang bisa kita lihat di lapangan American football di sekolah deimon tempat tim devil bats dulu!"**_

"kumabukuro dan sanada? Bagaimana mereka bisa…"

"aku yang panggil mereka ke ke ke!"

"mukya! Kembali ke masa lalu max! semangat max!!"

"heeh, aku juga akan menjadi eyeshield lagi"

"hmm, sudah lama kakiku tidak bekerja keras.."

"hup! Badanku juga sudah lama tidak menjadi babak belur"

"fugo!!"

"baiklah, bocah2 sialan, kita masih bisa melakukan ini sebaik dulu, kita tidak boleh meremehkan mereka hanya karna mereka lebih junior dari kita, ini, kalian pegang play card kalian masing2!"

Hiruma mengumpulkan suara…

"CRUSH THEM! YA-HA!" teriak hiruma penuh semangat

"YA-HA!" balas anggota yang lain

_Sementara tim baru itu…_

"hiii…ki..kita bisa terbunuh.. oleh trik hiruma-senpai, kekuatan kurita-senpai, kecepatan sena-senpai dan tangkapan monta-senpai…."

"tak apa! kita harus bermain sebaik2nya untuk menunjukan pada mereka bahwa Ghost Bats layak ada dan pasti bisa seperti Devil Bats!"

"ya!"

"ya, ya-ha!!" seru mereka dengan suara kecil takut2

"_**nah semuanya, bagaiman jadinya pertandingan antara tim yang sudah mencapai CM(Christmas bowl-red) dengan tim yang benar2 baru , payah dan tidak bisa apa2???!!!?" **_seru sanada semangat

"sanada, kurasa ucapanmu agak keterlaluan.."

"loh, memangnya aku mengatakan hal yang salah?"

Kumabukuro hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"SET! HUT! HUT!"

Bola pun berpindah tangan dari kurita ke hiruma.

Dan pertandingan dimulai.

Hasilnya bisa ditebak, skor devil bats jauh di atas ghost bats.

99-7

"kalian hebat! Kalian mencuri 1 touchdown dari kami."

"te, terima kasih." Jawab mereka sambil terengah2

"huh, kalian payah, latihan lebih banyak lagi! Jika selanjutnya aku menantang kalian bertanding dan kalian lebih buruk dari ini, akan kutembak kalian bocah damai!"

"baik! Senpai!" jawab para junior dengan sedikit tenaga mereka yang masih tersisa.

"kalian masih ingin bernostalgia dengan bodohnya di sini atau mau pulang?" Tanya hiruma

Semua berpikir dengan serius.

"aku… mungkin aku masih ingin ngobrol dengan mereka" jawab sena perlahan.

"yaa!! Aku juga! Boleh kan you-nii??" sela suzuna

"aku juga ingin ngobrol dengan mereka dulu, boleh kan, hiruma?" ujar mamori

"ngobrol MAX!!"

"terserah kalian saja, mengajak ngobrol orang bodoh yang baru bermain sampai half time saja seperti sudah mau mati."

"hiruma!" mamori menegur pelan

"tapi kupuji kalian yang berani menyanggupi pertandingan ini dan bermain sebagus mungkin tanpa menyerah tengah jalan." Kata hiruma membelakangi mereka sambil berjalan ke dalam sekolah dengan senapan dan laptopnya.

"dia malu" gumam musashi pelan.

Semua hanya tersenyum.

Begitu juga hiruma.

Menyeringai diam2 tanpa ada seorangpun yg tahu.

Thanks for reading. Review please^^


End file.
